


The Forgotten

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Zen, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bullshit Technology, Crystals, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mysterious voice - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: No intelligent life was detected on the beautiful planet they landed on, yet Captain Jumin Han hears a voice no one else can hear.





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request for Sci-Fi AU Human!Jumin x Alien!Zen, this became way longer than a drabble so here it is as a separate fic. :D hope you enjoy!

“Elizabeth, what’s our status?”

“In about ten minutes we will arrive on the planet Zenania,” a clear, feminine voice replied through the ship’s speakers.

“Thank you. Please start the countdown.”

A chuckle followed on the intercom in his ear. “Do you think whatever lives there is also white and red, like their planet?”

Jumin sighed and fiddled with his uniform’s sleeve. “We aren’t green and blue either. Stick to your job, Saeyoung.”

“Sorry, Captain Han! I’ll be quiet!” Saeyoung chirped, not convincing Jumin in the slightest.

“What if there are aliens and they’re hostile?” Yoosung asked.

“That’s why I’m here,” Saeran replied with a calmness that didn’t seem to fit a combat pilot.

“It shouldn’t have to come to that. Rika and V were unable to join us this time, let’s not sully their reputation by unleashing an interplanetary war, not after the last one from a thousand years ago. This is an exploration mission, not a combat one,” Jumin said, settling himself into the captain’s chair to prepare for landing. It felt too big, even though it was made for his size.

“T-minus 5 minutes,” Elizabeth, the ship’s computer announced.

“Good luck everyone,” Jaehee replied last before the deafening sound of engines drowned out all other voices.

***

Out in space, Zenania appeared terrifying with red hues bleeding into white, but having landed, Jumin could claim the opposite, beautiful and serene. White foxlike creatures with large ears and pink eyes sniffed the metal of the ship and dashed off at the slightest movement, running into the dense forest where they became practically invisible. The deep red foliage of trees and bushes complimented the white bark they grew on, and the white sand they ran in hid their footsteps with the slightest breeze, creating the illusion they never existed. The only color that separated itself from the planet’s palette was the sun, bright yellow in the pale sky. It was surreal, like a moving painting.

Jumin held his hand above his face to block the rays of sunlight as he surveyed the crew, standing in the door of the ship. Yoosung was already knee-deep in the red lake near the forest, collecting samples of plant-life. Saeran stood close casually holding his rifle, rolling his eyes as Saeyoung nudged his side, claiming that he was right after all. On the nearby hill, Jaehee sketched the landscape on her holo-tablet while Vanderwood ran out of sight, taking it upon himself to scout the new land first.

“You’re not going to join us?” MC asked as she passed him, slinging her backpack around her shoulders.

“Someone has to watch the ship.”

“You can literally order anyone else to do so,” she retorted.

Jumin looked at the crew once more. They were all excited to be the first to explore, to find something new and undocumented. Even those who weren’t smiling seemed cheerful, brightening up the landscape with colors of their own. And much like on Earth, Jumin didn’t feel like he was part of that. He was only their leader because V and Rika couldn’t travel with them, not because they wanted him to.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. “They don’t need me.”

“Alright, but you know Saeyoung is going to say you’re in love with the ship,” MC said and started heading down the metal ramp.

He rolled his eyes.  _As if Saeyoung would say otherwise in any other situation._ A quick wave from her and she was off as well, taking her time to ask everyone how it’s going.

“Incoming transmission,” Elizabeth suddenly announced through his intercom.

Startled, Jumin turned around even though there was no one there. Hadn’t Vanderwood assured them there was nothing but plants and animals on this planet? Or was this a rogue transmission from another planet? Either way, he couldn’t ignore it, especially if it was an S.O.S. He held a finger on the intercom in his right ear. “Go ahead.”

A soft  _plong_  indicated a transmission line was open. “Greetings, I am Captain Han of the starship Elizabeth the 3rd. With whom-“

“Are you a robot?” a velvety voice interrupted him, more accusatory than questioning. It sounded like no human voice Jumin has ever heard, nor any alien voice he has ever met.

“E-excuse me?” Jumin asked, perplexed.

“You sound so cold, but you seem organic. Are you an android? Or just some kind of weirdo?”

Never had an alien or a human addressed him so. “I’m sorry, who is this?”

“See, you won’t even get angry after I insult you. I don’t understand you.”

“That makes two of us,” Jumin replied, forgetting formalities in the heat of the moment. “Who are you and why are contacting us?”

The scathing answer he expected never came. After a few seconds, all that sounded through the speakers was static.

***

“I have gone through every line and scanned your intercom, but there is absolutely no evidence that anyone contacted you after we landed,” Vanderwood said, scrolling through the communications log on the holoscreen. “This is the part where I’d advise you to visit sick bay in case you’re hearing things.”

Jumin frowned. He had been tested and cleared for space madness twice. And the voice sounded very real. “Thank you Vanderwood, I’ll visit Yoosung later,” he said, not sure if he wanted to keep the promise.

The security officer switched off his own holotablet. “Oh, the twins asked me to ask you to visit them on the bridge, apparently they found something ‘truly spectacular’,” he repeated what must have been Saeyoung’s words.

Jumin’s frown deepened. “Right. Thank you.” He took his leave, wondering what this spectacular thing could be. It better not be another abyssal screamer, or worse, a black hole mimic. Jumin remembered the giant hole in their hull. An experience he’d rather forget.

The sliding doors of the ship opened, allowing him to enter the bridge. The sudden light made him hold up his hand to protect his eyes. The normally multicolored screens and buttons of the control panels suddenly seemed gray because of the sudden strobe lights that emanated from an object on the center table. The Choi twins gazed at it, fully fascinated and Jaehee kept her distance while writing down what were no doubt observations.

Approaching the table, Jumin’s eyes quickly got used to the light, allowing him to properly look at the object. It was a large crystal, hovering a few centimeters above the surface. Shaped like a diamond ready to be put on a ring, fully white except for its core, which was deep red – no doubt it came from the planet they were on.

Saeyoung’s grin became impossibly big when he spotted Jumin. “Amazing, isn’t it? The moment we found it in a shallow cave, I knew we had to bring it with us!”

“You brought this crystal onto the ship without checking it for danger,” Jumin asked, partly disturbed and partly unsurprised.

“He threw a stick at it,” Saeran replied in a deadpan voice.

“What I did,” Saeyoung narrowed his eyes at them both. “was scan the crystal for heat signatures, possible radiation, trajectories of movement, alpha waves, beta waves, gamma waves, all the waves, and everything else. And  _then_ to check if it wasn’t a giant bomb, I threw a stick at it.”

Jumin tried not to facepalm. Their technical officer would be the death of them and a planet one day.

“You’re lucky I’m not stripping you from your rank for this recklessness. Navigator Kang, from now on I want you to report any possible finds before they board the ship. Saeran, I expected you to be the voice of reason, please act that way.”

“Yes, Captain,” Jaehee and Saeran said in chore.

“Oh, come on, admit that this is cool!” Saeyoung whined, as if he weren’t an adult. “It’s all white and shiny! Bet this would sell for a ton of neptunite!”

Jumin did admit that the crystal was fascinating. The beams of light that radiated from it was nothing like the light of the sun, painless to look at. The blood-red core pulsed slowly, almost a beating heart. It made Jumin wonder if it was a source of energy. Maybe a battery for a civilization that used to live here eons ago.

“We are not selling anything until we know what it is. You are not to touch it until Yoosung has analyzed it,” he ordered.

Saeyoung pouted. “Hmpf. Fine, but we get to protect Yoosung. Come on Saeran, let’s go get him!” The twin dragged his unfortunate brother away, and when the sliding door closed, any trace of them ever being on the bridge was gone.

“I’ll update MC and Vanderwood about this. If you’ll excuse me,” Jaehee said, already leaving before Jumin nodded.

Now only he was left with the dubious crystal. With a deep sigh, he tapped the control panel that showed the ship’s status, everything perfectly normal. At least the crystal hadn’t damaged anything yet.

“Incoming transmission,” Elizabeth announced again. Jumin froze, fingers hovering over the panel.

“A robot and a jerk, I see.”

That same voice. “It’s you again. Why are you contacting me?”

“Believe it or not, I’d rather not talk to you. You seem like a horrible person.”

“Why does my behavior matter so much to you?” Jumin pressed another button that showed all active intercoms, represented as icons in a row with their names under it. He expected only his to be lit up, but it was a dull blue instead of a bright yellow.

“Because I would love to be around the crew you’re with. To interact with them. And you’re just taking them for granted.”

He had to keep him talking. “Then why don’t you? Talk to them I mean,” Jumin asked, opening another screen and typing in a command for a scan for intelligent alien lifeforms.

“… I can’t.”

“Why not?” 0% popped up. Jumin repeated the command, with the same result.

“I don’t know, they don’t respond. I tried. You’re the only one who hears me.”

The harsh voice turned unexpectedly sad. He pulled away from the screen. “I can pass on messages. Or maybe I could give them my intercom. There has to be a way.”

Jumin turned around in the hope the others would arrive soon to let them talk to this strange entity. Instead he noticed the core of the crystal was pulsing incredibly fast. Mesmerized, he walked up to the table and threw caution into the wind, touching the crystal’s smooth surface. It was warm.

“You don’t have to act like you care, jerk.”

The pulsing slowed down and the crystal turned icy cold within seconds. Jumin retracted his hand and waited for the strange voice to speak again but heard nothing. “Hello?” he asked, tapping his intercom. Silence remained.

The sound of the sliding door opening stopped him from calling out again, Yoosung and the Choi twins appearing, carrying a multitude of devices.

“Wow, you are right! That is shiny!” Yoosung exclaimed.

This was the perfect time to tell the ship’s doctor about the voice, Jumin knew, yet he couldn’t convince himself to do so. Instead, Jumin left them to the crystal, excusing himself to organize the ship’s logs. Maybe he could find a clue there what was talking to him. He couldn’t stop tugging his sleeves on the way to his room.

***

_The figures stand before him, regal and serious. He feels warm and welcoming._

_“The nobles were right. You do look like the crown prince.”_

_Wariness. “So I’ve been told.”_

_“Her Royal Highness has decreed that you are to be His Majesty’s body double, when you are summoned, you will answer the call.”_

_Anger. “You can’t use me like this. By what right do you-“_

_“It is your duty as a loyal citizen to serve for the wellbeing of the Empire. Refusal is treason.”_

_Deflation. Surrender. Agreement._

_The figures leave. He feels relief._

***

His holotablet told him it was 4 AM in Earth Time. Days were much longer on Zenania, but unusual days and nights were nothing new to them. The rest of the crew slept in the artificial darkness of the ship, but Jumin was restless. That dream was so surreal, yet he felt he was truly there. Talking to blurry white figures, rippling like water. So many questions flitted around his head that he couldn’t answer.

He left his bedroom, hoping to get some work done on the bridge now that he was awake anyway. At least that was more productive than him trying to figure things out.

“Do you ever smile?”

Unfortunately, the mysterious voice reminded him of its presence eagerly, and Elizabeth hadn’t announced him this time. “You flitting in to pick on my behavior whenever you want certainly isn’t helping that.” His voice echoed in the dimly lit hallway and he was glad the ship was relatively soundproof. It was strange talking to seemingly nothing.

“Someone has to say it. You don’t seem happy being here. Why not stay home?”

“Believe it or not, I like it here more than anywhere else. I vastly prefer being out on a mission in space than back on Earth.” It dawned on Jumin that the entity must be able to see him somehow. He arrived on the ship’s bridge, the room alight with the crystal’s glow. Because of that, they didn’t bother dimming the large window that showed the planet outside, the clear sky still showing off the luscious hues of Zenania’s rivers and trees.

The red core was pulsing wildly again. He didn’t have to get close to feel the warmth radiating from it.

“Earth is your home? Why would you not want to go home?” the voice asked him in a pointed tone, but within the anger Jumin definitely heard the longing.

“I’ve never felt truly at home there,” the Captain admitted, placing his holotablet next to the crystal. “My father insists on me fulfilling outdated duties such as marriage or running an Earth business just for his own piece of mind. He wants me to be safe, but it only makes me feel trapped.”

“…Heh. Guess there’s some emotion in that robot shell of yours. But running away because you’re scared is stupid.”

Jumin ignored the reprimand and read the report on the screen that Yoosung had send to everyone. Unfortunately, every field he filled in with to be determined. In all aspects, the doctor wrote, the crystal was lifeless.

He rubbed his chin. Two of his crewmembers had tested the crystal extensively and mentioned nothing special about it aside from it floating and glowing. Yet that wasn’t what he perceived. In fact, he was starting to suspect there was something more than what he could see.

“You’ve spoken to me for the third time now. Don’t you think it polite to introduce yourself?”

“I don’t trust you,” the voice replied, and Jumin wondered if he was doomed to listen to someone who hated him for the rest of the trip.

“Not yet, anyway.” And with that, the static returned. The crystal pulsed slowly once more, and the temperature dropped.

Jumin was almost certain of it. The crystal was alive, and if so, talking to him.

***

_Fear. Figures run around him, dark from the shadow cast on them. The sky is black._

_“Your Highness! We must put you in stasis for your safety! Please stand still!” Someone holds his arms._

_Fear. Panic. “No! I’m not the prince! I’m not the-“_

_The hold is gone. He can’t feel his legs. He can’t feel his arms. He can’t feel himself._

_“Hide him for now! Retrieve him when the battle is over.”_

_The hands holding him are cold from sweat. Soon they are gone and the screams of people he can’t reach die down after a while._

_He hopes they’ll come back for him soon._

***

The following days followed the same pattern. Jumin kept having the same strange dreams of him being unable to move and dismissed them as stress nightmares. With the unknown voice around, it made the most sense he’d suffer from that.

The voice kept contacting him at random moments when he was alone, nitpicking everything he did. Jumin would check on the crystal every given time and sure enough, he watched the core pulse actively when his intercom was active. To keep the voice talking, Jumin would give the crystal details of his life, how he was the son of a wealthy CEO, how his mother left them early, that he used to own a cat named Elizabeth the 3rd that he loved and named the ship after her passing. That he’s always had trouble making friends, and that he suspected the actual leaders of the ship were hiding things from the crew. The last part was difficult to say, but if the crystal noticed his discomfort, it didn’t point it out.

The rest of the crew had completely lost interest in the large mineral, dedicating themselves to the unusual flora and fauna of Zenania. Jumin stayed in the ship, continuing to write detailed reports on how the crystal entity was proud and stubborn, direct, rude and honest, and poorly hidden, deep sadness.

“What’s a cat?” the voice asked.

Jumin nearly dropped the tablet from his lap, sitting on the couch in his bedroom. “A cat is the most beautiful creature in the universe,” he said, not understanding how anyone could live without knowing the joy that is a cat.

The voice laughed, cockier than ever. “Excuse me?! No one is prettier than a Zen on Zenania! And I should know, I was considered the most handsome of all.”

“Oh?” Jumin replied, surprised. “This is the first time you’ve talked about yourself.”

“Wh-“ the voice started. “You-you tricked me!”

“I did no such thing. You told me this yourself.” Against his nature, Jumin grinned. It was a victory, however small.

The voice was not amused. “Argh! You jerk! I can’t stand you.”

“There is no need to feel embarrassed. I would love to know more about Zenania from you.”

“I’m leaving!” the voice huffed.

Sure enough, static followed. Jumin wrote down that today was the first time the crystal told him goodbye.

***

_There is silence. The most unnatural silence he has ever heard._

_Fear. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Fear._

_He asks for help. No one hears him._

_He’s not sleepy, but he forces himself to sleep. He hopes._

_He wakes and there is nothing._

_He sees the stars. He curses at them, he asks for forgiveness, he begs, he gives up._

_He forces himself to sleep again._

_A loud sound wakes him. A roar so loud it can’t be a person or an animal. A machine?_

_Anger. Fear._

_Hope._

***

When he woke up at 4 AM for the umpteenth time to head to the bridge, Jumin mused on what quip he could use next, hoping for another informative response. He worried if this kind of behavior was unprofessional, but nothing about his situation was standard.

Entering the room, the crystal pulsed rapidly as always but kept quiet. Outside, it was night on Zenania. The stars sparkled bright in the darkness, suns in galaxies that every human dreamed of exploring. The planet was dipped in a dark hue that made everything look monochrome.

“I know you’re awake, a Zen of Zenania,” Jumin said, tapping away on his tablet as he took a seat on a nearby chair. “Your body reveals all.”

“Gah, remembered that, did you?” the voice scowled, and if the crystal could pout, Jumin was sure it would.

Suddenly the voice tapered off, quiet and smaller than he was used to. “The crystal you’re seeing… isn’t my body. It’s my prison.”

Jumin’s eyes widened, instantly looking up to focus on the crystal. The core was pulsing so fast it nearly stood still. “Wait,” Jumin whispered. “Your prison. Your…”

_The dreams._

“You’ve… you’ve been showing me things all this time, haven’t you?”

An eerie silence lingered, and Jumin feared the static that might follow. “Please tell me. Who are you?”

“…My name is Hyu-N. I was one of many who lived on this planet. I am… the last of my kind.”

Jumin swallowed. The voice continued. “I don’t remember much. But what I do know, was that I had a close resemblance to our Empress’ son and was occasionally asked to take his place in diplomatic missions. The last time I was able to walk around freely was when the Great Galactic War began.”

“The Great Galactic War,” Jumin said. “That was a thousand Earth years ago.”

“Has it been that long? We were attacked by ships so large they covered our entire sky. In the confusion, the guards forgot I wasn’t the prince and encased me in this unbreakable prison, to protect me. I was then thrown into a small alcove in the castle, to be retrieved when it was safe.

After the attack, I heard the real prince was found, dead. The Empress had ordered everyone to march for a counterattack. They never came back.”

Jumin got up, leaning close to the hovering crystal that contained Hyu-N. “You’ve been aware this whole time.”

“Without any activity, the forests took back the buildings and I watched everything crumble and erode. Stone became dust and roots, metal became rust and water, I lost track of time. I begged anything that would listen to release me and slept in my helplessness. When your ship landed, I woke up. And then two strange red-headed beings found me.”

“And then the twins found you,” Jumin repeated. To be trapped for years, unable to do anything… He couldn’t imagine a worse fate.

“I was so happy. I spoke to them, but they didn’t reply, so busy with my world they ignored me. I met two more along the way and tried talking to them as well, but they were the same. And when I saw you and the way you kept yourself alone, it pissed me off. I had not expected you to talk back.”

“You should have told me,” Jumin said, angrier at the alien’s situation than anything else. “If I had known from the start-“

“Your friend said he wanted to sell me. What if you had agreed? I would have ended up a shiny trinket in some collector’s home. Never to see the stars again, the last thing that keeps me sane. I decided to share my memories with you slowly in dreams. If at any point my fears turned out to be true, I would still be safe.”

Jumin looked to the night sky again. Would he have done differently in Hyu-N’s situation? And if he would, did it matter?

“Now you know everything. What will you do with me?” Hyu-N asked, voice trembling.

Harshly, Jumin bit his lip. “We get you out. And you can decide what you want to do.”

A scoff followed. “Really? You think you can break this crystal? It’s made of the finest Mercurian diamond glass. If you’re going to get my hopes up, do it right.”

“It’s been a thousand years. Science has not stood still. At the very least, let us try.” Jumin stared intently at the red core, promising silently that he will free Hyu-N no matter what.

A solid minute passed when Hyu-N finally replied. “Alright.”

***

MC gazed at the crystal in concern before looking at Jumin. “You’re sure there’s someone inside?”

“Positive,” Jumin replied, wrinkling his uniform’s jacket as he kept pinching the fabric. The whole crew thought him mad when he explained everything. Yoosung even checked his pulse. Thankfully they all gathered in the ship’s laboratory to enact his plan, after Saeyoung got to cry over how much neptunite they might all miss out on.

Saeran and Vanderwood carried in the largest, most convoluted machine he had ever seen. It consisted out of two tubes, one large enough he could stand in and the other smaller than his head. Saeyoung placed the small one so that the crystal hovered in it in the center of the room, while the large one was placed next to the lab’s mainframe with a loud thunk, every canister and flask shaking.

“Careful! We need everything in here!” Yoosung pointed out.

“Why does this thing look familiar?” Jaehee asked.

“Because we used it to throw the abyssal screamer into space. In space, no one could hear it scream,” the spectacled redhead grinned widely, and everyone groaned.

“Saeyoung, please be serious. Hyu-N’s life is at stake.” Jumin noticed Hyu-N was very quiet, the core pulsed erratically, as if nervous. He resisted reaching out to hold it, offer it some form of comfort. “Can you explain to us how it works?”

“Saeyoung being serious is like Jupiter losing its rings,” Vanderwood said, taking out several wires and putting them in place, connecting them to the ship’s computer. “This is something Saeyoung and I have been working on. Have any of you heard of microwaves?”

Jaehee, Yoosung and MC glanced at each other and shrugged.

“It was a popular invention in the 21st century. Used to heat food, until people discovered a cheaper, more environmentally friendly way. But we still utilize the electromagnetic waves for many things, even space travel. In this case, we discovered that combining these waves with neptunite and uranium, we could use them to move specific molecules through other molecules. That’s how we threw the screamer through the ship’s hull into space.”

“Couldn’t you have done the same with the black hole mimic? Would have saved me a ton of firepower,” Saeran asked annoyed. Jumin was more unsettled by the amount of uncontrolled experiments happening under his nose and made a mental note to check how much neptunite was being spent.

“Wouldn’t have worked, black holes have different physics. Though this is also completely new. Seeing as we don’t want to lose this… Hyun, we made an arrival pad for it to safely land on. But if it’ll work…” Vanderwood raised his eyebrows at Jumin.

“Go ahead,” he heard Hyu-N whisper on his intercom, forgetting the others couldn’t hear him. “I… If this works, I… Even if it doesn’t… thank you.”

Hyu-N’s words elevated his heartbeat. “Do it,” Jumin ordered.

“Welp,” Saeyoung dusted off his hands on his pants after he plugged in the last cable. “It’s time to save an alien. Elly, if you’ll do the honor?”

 _Her name is Elizabeth_ , Jumin thought, as the ship spoke through her speakers. “Activating protocol 329-B04. Recalibrating the warp drive. Please stand clear of the warp pads.”

Everyone took a full step back from the large tube and the table, as the devices hummed from the power the ship injected into them. The crystal started to glow harshly, hurting his eyes. Everyone blocked out the light with their hands except Jumin, who didn’t want to lose sight of the crystal. He watched the red core completely absorb the white, turning it into a startling blood ruby.

The lights and the sounds abruptly ended, making the laboratory seem as dark as night. Tiny sparks danced in Jumin’s vision, and he blinked rapidly to get rid of them. The crystal in the tiny tube wasn’t floating anymore, lying on the cold metal ground, more ordinary glass than a precious gemstone without its glow.

He dashed towards the large tube, expecting something there, only to be met with nothing.

“Saeyoung?! Where is he?!” he yelled, so loud his voice bounced off the walls. Was Hyu-N dead? Had they killed him? “Void damnit, where did he go?!”

_What have I done?_

“I-I don’t know!” Saeyoung cowered and visibly shrunk, terrified of Jumin’s rage. Even Vanderwood was shocked seeing the Captain in a frenzy for the first time ever, backing up.

“Jumin!” MC exclaimed. “Calm down, he has to be somewh-“

“Do not tell me to calm down!!” Jumin gestured wildly, he wanted to scream at them all, he wanted to tear out his hair. “He trusted me, he finally trusted me and I-“

His heart stopped when he saw a red sparkle in the corner of the lab.

“Jumin?” Saeran asked when he fell silent. Jumin didn’t respond, instead hurrying towards it. Sure enough, there was a red orb on the ground, slowly pulsing a faint glow. He picked it up, smooth and warm, no bigger than the palm of his hand.

“Is that a Zen?” Yoosung asked, who surrounded him together with the rest of the crew. “So… tiny.”

Vanderwood ran a hand through his hair. “You had us believe they were more like us.”

Jumin felt the tiny orb beating in his hand. It wasn’t what he had expected, but Hyu-N was alive, that he was certain. The biggest amount of relief washed over him, nearly making him dizzy. “His form doesn’t matter. Place him somewhere comfortable, hopefully he’ll communicate with us soon.” He held out his hand for Yoosung to grab the orb.

As soon as the blond touched it, he recoiled in pain. “Ouch! That’s hot! Shit, my hand!” Yoosung blew on his fingers, the tips red. “How can you hold that?”

Jumin was surprised as well. Jaehee inspected the orb closely.

“You said he trusted you. Possibly that’s why you’re not being burned. In that case, it’s best if you’re the one to look after him,” The short-haired brunette concluded.

Vanderwood nodded vigorously. “Safety first.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem for the Captain,” Saeyoung said with a smug grin, all fear and tension gone. His grin made Jumin aware the redhead was thinking things about him and Hyu-N he probably didn’t want to hear.

He thumbed the orb. It was so soft, almost fragile. “I suppose that is best,” Jumin said, unsure of what would happen now.

***

The next few days showed a drastic change in their routine. Knowing there was a civilization on Zenania, everyone got into an archeology mood and set out to find clues. Jumin joined them, Hyu-N in his inner jacket pocket, wanting to gather information so that when the alien woke up, he could show him his roots.

 _If the alien woke up_ , the nasty part of his mind reminded him.

Jumin sat down on a stone slab peeking out of the ground, glad for a break after a four-hour long hike. Carefully, he took out the orb from his pocket, folded his jacket to a little pillow on his lap and placed the orb on top. Around him were traces of a castle high on the mountains, columns with symmetrical shapes carved on them scattered around the sandy steppes, hiding in plain view. A Zennian fox, as they had come to call the furry creatures, came closer and carefully sniffed his boots with his pink nose, before running off.

In the distance he heard footsteps and MC chatting on how beautiful this planet was. The bent large tree next to him, its thin long red vines swaying in the wind, seemed to agree with her.

They hadn’t truly seen what this planet had to offer, but it was a start. As long as the Federation didn’t order them elsewhere, they had a lot of time.

The eternal silence bothered him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he missed Hyu-N. He wished the alien would reappear in his intercom just to insult him. He couldn’t help feel lonely, despite being more active with the crew.

He leaned back against the ridge of the mountain. Suddenly overcome with fatigue, his eyelids fluttered shut. With the sun keeping him warm and the wind gently blowing, Jumin embraced the comfortable darkness.

“What kind of officer sleeps on the job?”

Jumin’s eyes shot open. The trees and rocks were gone, in its place marble walls adorned with silver inlaid patterns. The ceiling was a glass mosaic dome, the light scattering into various colors, the sky a rainbow. The jacket still laid on his lap, but the core was gone.

In front of him stood a man with white braid that nearly reached the polished floor. The man wore a white gown with red velvet lining that revealed his smooth, muscular chest. A multitude of bright red beads bound by glittering thread adorned his hair and his pale neck, and the man smirked when Jumin stared at every detail of his face, as regal and handsome as a Greek statue.

“Looks good, right? This is the prince’s uniform, mind you, not what we normally wear – but you can’t deny I don’t look fantastic in this.”

Jumin got up from the velvet chair as the man approached him, gliding over the floor.

“Of course, I look fantastic no matter what I wear,” the man emphasized by touching his hair, yet his red eyes sought confirmation.

“On Earth, pride is considered a terrible thing,” Jumin replied, unable to take his eyes off the handsome albino man.

“Luckily I’m not an Earthling. Though I did do my best to look like one.” Hyu-N held up his slender hand, which was partly transparent. “Being stuck in that damn crystal exhausted me, I haven’t finished regenerating. Once I’m done though, I figured despite my hair and eyes color, I should fit in with your crew.”

“You’re joining us?” Jumin asked, startled.

“Yeah, you told me I could decide what I want to do once I’m free, and I want to get to know your crew better. Alas, this means you too, you big jerk.” Hyu-N cast him a nervous glance. “That is… if your crew agrees.”

 _If I agree,_ Jumin thought,  _that’s what he’s asking_. “I’m sorry to bring bad news, but we are full on the number of aliens we can bring with us.”

Hyu-N looked completely dejected. “O-oh. Well, in that case, maybe I’ll…” His red eyes narrowed when Jumin was unable to contain his smirk. “Wait a minute, you’re joking, aren’t you? Stars above, you actually made a joke!”

Jumin felt heat creep onto his cheeks. “I do have a sense of humor.”

Hyu-N laughed, and it was a beautiful laugh, Jumin knowing he hadn’t done so in a long time. Finally, the alien calmed down, sighing.

“Can’t believe I’m having fun with someone like you. Well, I’ll let you wake up from your dream. Make sure to tell the crew I’ll be part of their world soon, I don’t want to hear that my arrival was unexpected.”

He reached out for Jumin’s face with both hands just as Jumin wanted to retort, closing the gap between their heads. Softly, he nuzzled their noses together before letting him go.

Jumin stared at him stunned, causing the alien to laugh again. “It’s so you will remember me. Zens often did that to friends and loved ones. You’re the first being I do it to, honestly. A thank you for saving me. You should feel honored.” Hyu-N held his head high, imitating arrogance, but pink tinged his cheeks.

Gingerly, Jumin touched the tip of his nose. “I couldn’t forget you if I tried.”

Hyu-N flushed, red spreading to his ears and neck. “Just wake up already, jerk!” he replied in that defensive, embarrassed manner and Jumin was the one to laugh as the castle faded away.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he was back in the waking world. A litter of baby foxes had gathered around to inspect him, scattering when Vanderwood hiked up the hill towards them.

“That’s a big smile,” Vanderwood pointed out. “Good dream?”

“Yeah,” Jumin replied, orb pulsing rapidly in his lap. “You could say that.”

He ignored the confused look the security officer gave him.


End file.
